witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvin (quest)
Walkthrough Notes This quest may play out differently based on whom you entrust Alvin to: Shani or Triss. Phases Alvin Dandelion told me that a peasant woman named Alina took Alvin in! I have to find him and talk to him. How did he end up here...? Obviously, Dandelion went straight to the inn. A Bucolic Scene I managed to find Alvin. He seems to be in good hands, though I could be wrong. I'll take a look around, try to learn more about Alvin's guardians. The Family Alina made a good impression, but the truth is I know more about monsters than I do about humans. I'm sure Dandelion has been gossiping away with the locals and can tell me more. The Amulet Dandelion remembered that Triss gave him a letter for me and a dimeritium amulet for Alvin. I should give the pendant to the boy as soon as possible. Last time I saw him he was in Alina's house. He should be around. Small Ruins Alina claims that Alvin often plays by the ruins near the village. A Prophecy I found Alvin among the ruins near the village. Before I gave him the amulet, the boy prophesied again. Maybe the amulet will give him more control over his powers... Now that I've done what Triss asked, I can tend to other matters. The Amulet Dandelion remembered that Shani gave him a letter for me and that Triss provided a dimeritium amulet for Alvin. I should give the pendant to the boy as quickly as possible. Last time I saw him he was in Alina's house. He should be somewhere in the village. By the River Alvin likes to spend time on the riverbank near the village. As pastoral as the landscape seems, it could still be a dangerous area. I should find Alvin before he gets into trouble. (If Alvin was entrusted to Triss, he can be found near the fairytale ruins with the Gambling Ghost). A Prophecy I found Alvin on the riverbank near the village. Before I gave him the amulet, the boy prophesied again. Maybe the amulet will give him more control over his powers... Now that I've done what Triss asked, I can tend to other matters. Destiny I told Alvin that we forge our own fate. The kid needs some guidance. I'll look after him for the time being. He follows me around everywhere... Destiny I told Alvin that his powers are a gift. It seems the boy needs some guidance. I'll look after him for the time being. He follows me around everywhere... Witchers Witchers I told Alvin that becoming a witcher involves suffering and pain. The boy is both curious and smart. I wonder what will become of him... Witchers I told Alvin he should be a knight rather than a witcher. The kid is both smart and curious. I wonder what will become of him... New Information Berengar told me about his ties to Salamandra. He worked with them out of fear. Apparently, Salamandra is looking for Alvin. I'll leave Berengar alone for now. Maybe we'll talk again later. The Fisher King I think the Fisher King wants to see me. I wonder why... The Lady of the Lake The Fisher King said that the Lady of the Lake wishes to see me. I have to go to Black Tern Island. A Gift An extraordinary sword... The Lady of the Lake must think me important. (2000 XP) Nonhumans Alvin was captured by elves. I have to rescue him. He wouldn't stop asking questions. I told him that the elves are fighting for their freedom, they have no choice. I need to speak with Toruviel. Nonhumans Alvin was captured by elves. I have to rescue him. He wouldn't stop asking questions. I told him that the elves are a relic of the past and they refuse to accept this. I need to speak with Toruviel. Nonhumans Alvin was captured by elves. I have to rescue him. He wouldn't stop asking questions. I told him that behind their beautiful masks, elves harbor a deep hatred for humans in their hearts. I need to speak with Toruviel. Alvin's Disappearance Alvin disappeared in a teleport born of his untamed magical abilities and his fear. I couldn't stop him and now I've lost track of him. I was supposed to protect him... To Vizima Amidst the confusion of the fight, Alvin disappeared in a flash of magic energy. I have no idea where to look for the boy. We failed miserably, Dandelion and I... We should return to Vizima - maybe that' where he landed, maybe someone has seen him. (5000 XP) Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher (computer game) (Chapter 4)